


Shizuos' Week of Spirits, Self-control, and a Flea

by puppeteer951



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppeteer951/pseuds/puppeteer951
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shizuo lands the unfortunate job of watching an injured Izaya while Celty and Shinra are away, strange things begin to happen in Shinra's apartment. Plates and chairs move and their own, and voices can be heard at night. Is it ghost's, is it spirits, or is it just Shizuo's mind caving in on itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking through the Shizaya fics and honestly there aren't enough that have a happier or more comedic feel to them. Finding that unacceptable, since this is one of my favorite couples I decided to write this. I've never written in any of these guys POVs so sorry for any oocness. I hope you enjoy!

Shizuo had come to Shinra's apartment for a simple thing, a wound to his arm that insisted on bleeding to the point it had become a bother. He had obtained this wound from a thug that he and Tom had happened to pass on their way to the next destination for their job. Though Shizuo had insisted that he was fine Tom insisted that he see a doctor. Instead of going to an actual doctor Shizuo thought it better to go to Shinra's.  
Of course this trip turned out to be a bad idea and ended in more problems that he had started with. Knocking on the door he was greeted by the ever smiling Shinra "Ah! Shizuo!" the doctor exclaimed "What can I do for you today." his eyes finally found the wound on his arm and he opened the door to let Shizuo in "I don't normally see wounds that affect you." he called over his shoulder as he went to get his equipment "I'm quite surprised."  
"Just get it fixed so I can leave." Shizuo called gruffly, falling back onto the couch. He crossed one leg over the other and waited for Shinra to return. Celty must have been out, seeing as there was no sign of her. Sighing in boredom he surveyed the area. It was a mess. That was out of character. Every time he came here it was clean and straight, nothing more than a couple plates or some blood, depending on which type of person had visited him before Shizuo had gotten there. At times he had even met the patient.  
Today was different. A tower of plates was sitting unwashed in the sink, and the garbage's were almost over flowing with convenient store lunches. When Shinra came back in, first aid in hand, Shizuo asked "Why's your place such a mess?" he pulled up his sleeve so Shinra could see to his wound.  
"We had an... unexpected patient that didn't do so well with the medicine I gave him." Shinra answered after a moment of thought "He's asleep now, but in no shape to head home so I've been forced to look after him." he quickly bound Shizuo's arm and patted him on the shoulder "All done."  
"Thanks." Shizuo rose to his feet "Who's this patient?" he asked, pulling his sleeve over the bandages "Sounds like it's been hard."  
Shinra grabbed Shizuo's shoulders "You have no idea!" the look in his eyes was slightly crazed and the bags under his eyes were dark. He pushed back his hair with one slightly twitching hand "I'd never expected that he'd react so bad to the medication, it's been hell trying to keep him under control."  
"You sound like you need a vacation." Shizuo commented, prying off the doctors hand as gently as possible "Who exactly is this?"  
"I'm sure you know him." Shinra said, an evil glint entering his eyes "What's the one thing you hate above everything else?"  
"Violence."  
"No, no, what person?"  
Shizuo growled "Izaya." he immediately put up his guard "Where is he? I'll kill him for you, no one will know."  
"I can't have you killing off a patient that would -" he froze mid-sentence and his eyes grew large. His gaze was fixated on something behind Shizuo. Soon his expression turned to panic and he looked back to Shizuo "Well... isn't it time you left?"  
Shizuo turned and came face-to-face with Izaya.  
"Ahhhhh it's Shizu-chan!" the flea slurred, stumbling forward.  
Shizuo was too surprised to react, he simply turned to Shinra "What did you give him?"  
Before the doctor had time to answer Izaya faceplanted.  
-  
After much struggle and error they finally managed to get the flailing Izaya back to a free room. "I gave him a drug that would counter the poison, and it ended making him act like that, the symptoms are very similar to someone that is drunk." he twitched slightly "I don't know how long it's going to last and I'm honestly to the point of drinking myself."  
Shizuo snorted and rolled his eyes, never having expected Shinra to make this kind of mistake "Why don't you just put him out with some other type of drug?"  
"Because I don't know how that will affect him."  
"Ah true."  
Shizuo was about to comment on something else when the door opened. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Celty coming in "Yo." he waved with one hand.  
'What are you doing here?' she typed, holding up her phone so he could see.  
"Just getting an injury treated." he replied "It looks like you've hadn't had fun taking care of the flea either." she looked about as bad as Shinra, minus the fact she didn't have a head, but that was normal.  
Nodding she sat down at one of the arm chairs and typed 'That guy is surprisingly strong for someone his size, and surprisingly fast for someone in his state.'  
"Shizuo." Shinra sang "How would you like to do something for us?"  
"Sure," Shizuo turned back to face Shinra "What do you need?"  
"It's nothing big." getting to his feet Shinra stretched himself out as if he was about to go for a jog "It'll only take you a few hours at most." he smiled and asked "What do you think of taking care of Izaya for us?"  
Shizuo stared at him, one eyebrow raised "No." he got up calmly, turned, and made a mad dash to the door. He was about there when Shinra pounced on him, almost knocking him into the wall with the sudden weight change.  
"Pleaseeee Shizuo!" he begged "I can't take any more of this and I'll even pay you." the doctors grip around his waist was like iron, and Shizuo didn't want to rip of his arms, even if it was to free himself.  
Looking back to Celty for help he found none. She looked like she was completely fine with the plan 'We won't make you do if for long.' she simply typed 'Only enough for us to recover.'  
Shizuo sighed, he knew this would bring more trouble than it was worse. Glancing once more at the doctor, then back to the headless rider he closed his eyes in exasperation. And he would probably end up killing the flea the moment he decided to annoy him. But it looked like he didn't have a choice "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'd love some feedback! This was written on a whim so I apologize for any mistakes. I actually haven't even seen this anime in a while, so any mistakes I made like that, it would be great if you could kindly correct me. Chapters will likely get longer as the story goes on.


	2. In Which Shizuo Gets More Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comment, and Kudos! I'll try and update every week from now on.

And that is how Shizuo ended up in this situation. They had left for who knows where within the hour, Shinra only leaving him a paper with a few notes for instructions. At least he was being allowed to take care of the flea in Shinra's apartment and not his own. Grumbling about his luck he picked up the paper and sat down.  
"Acording to my calculations Izaya should stay in his drunken state for a couple more hours. After that he'll probably either have a cold, or he'll be too weak to do much. Both possibilities will keep him from moving much so he shouldn't bother you. Please don't kill him, I won't pay you. Me and Celty should only be gone for today, we'll be back later tonight. If he happens to wake up, I forbid you to hit, kick, or throw him down the stairs. Also, don't give him any kind of sleep medicine, as I said before I don't know what will affect the medicine that I already gave him. Smacking hom over the head is also forbidden. At most you can give him something for pain. Good luck! If you have any problems call this number.  
Shizuo was tempted to tear the paper apart in frustration but decided against it. Placing the paper on the table he sat on the couch, leaning back against the comfortable cusions. It probably wouldn't even be that bad, the flea would likely be asleep for his watch and he wouldn't have to do anything other than collect his money at the end.  
Of course, it didn't end up like that.  
Within thirty minutes Shizuo heard a loud bang, and a long groan of pain. Sighing, Shizuo stood and walked into the room. He was almost surprised to find Izaya laying face first on the floor, his ass sticking up in the air and his legs still on the bed. Grumbling Shizuo walked over and picked up the man by his shirt and tossed him back onto the bed, not so softly.  
"That hurt Shizu-chan!" the man complained, burrowing into the nest of pillows and blankets he had constructed.  
"Don't do something stupid and I won't have to come and assist you." Shizuo argued "And don't call me that!" he turned to leave the room but Izaya stood and gripped one of his arms. Everyone seemed to be attacking Shizuo today.  
"Why are you leaving?" he slurred "You just got here."  
"I'm busy with other things." Shizuo snarled, shaking his arms violently. Watching Izaya was like watching a kid. He had to resist the urge to strangle him. This would be great blackmail material, though. Smirking at the idea Shizuo pulled out his phone and turned on the camera, switching it to video. He lifted Izaya above the bed and the other man released his arm.  
Holding up the phone he asked "Hey Flea?"  
Izaya looked up at him "What are you doing?"  
"I'm getting evidence, and blackmail." Shizuo got a close up of Izaya's face "Ready for your interview?" he took the fleas confused face as a yes.  
"Are you happy?" Shizuo started  
"I am!"  
"Are you having fun?"  
"I am!"  
"Are you drunk?"  
"I am!"  
Shizuo snickered and stopped the video, safely returning the device to his pocket. "Shinra and Celty are going to love this." It looked like the conversation had tired Izaya out and he collapsed back into the covers, almost instantly passing out.  
"This may be more successful than I originally thought." Shizuo stated and he walked out of the room "I get blackmail and money." he pondered his options "I bet I could keep him out of my town with this kind of leverage." he returned back to the main room and flopped back on the couch. As fun as that was it was kinda boring being alone like this "Ahhhhh," Shizuo grumbled stradling a pillow "Just get back already!"  
-  
It was almost four when Shizuo got the call. At the moment he was searching through the kitchen for anything of interest, his stomach yowling with hunger, when he phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out he flipped it open and recognized Shinra's number "Hello?" he asked.  
"Oh, Shizuo." Shinra laughed nervously "I have another small favor to ask of you."  
Shizuo narrowed his eyes suspiciously, this couldn't be good. He grunted and waited for the doctor to break the bad news to him.  
"Well, when we were out we managed to win an all expenses paid vacation," before Shizuo could snap at him he rushed on "I promise we'll be back in a couple says, a week at most, you only have to deal with it for a few nights."  
"I only accepted this job because it was for a few hours, how do you expect me to deal with the flea when he comes back to his senses?" he gripped the spoon he had been holding in his hand, bending it in half "Make me stay any longer and I'll just have to kill him."  
Yelping Shinra stuttered "Come on, it won't be that bad." he struggled to find the words "I- i'll pay you." he finally managed.  
"You already have to pay me, are you sure you want to add to your expenses?"  
He heard the sound of Celty typing and Shinra exclaimed "That'll work!" he snickered and said into the phone "I didn't want it to come to this," he started, his voice unexpectedly even and calm "But if you don't do it, I'll leak that."  
Shizuo jolted "You don't mean..."  
"Yep."  
With his hands tied Shizuo had no choice "Fine." he growled "He'll be alive when you get back, though I can't guarantee in what kind of shape." he snapped the phone shut and cut off the conversation.  
Oh, he would get back at Shinra for this, he could promise that. Shizuo laughed lowly and clapped his hands together. "Shinra will regret doing this to me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in what Shinra has that would convince Shizuo to watch Izaya? Well i'm unable to tell you at the risk of being hit with a vending machine. Thanks for all the views and comments, it really means a lot! More are always welcome. The filming scene was from Kaichou wa Maid sama, I highly recommend it! It's really funny!


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya stayed asleep for a couple more hours, giving Shizuo the chance to go out and grab food. He had just entered the kitchen again when he heard the tell tale slam of someone or some flea, falling out of the bed.  
"Izaya, I swear to god I'll tie you to the bed if you fall out again." Shizuo snapped, flinging open the door. He had expected Izaya to still be in the drunken state and was surprised to find him leaning back against the beds' side, his hand pressed against his head in pain.  
"What the fuck?" he swore, glaring up at Shizuo. A look of realization dawned on his face as he made eye contact with the man "Why are you here?!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and reaching for a non-existence knife. He looked as if he was going to run, but his legs buckled under him and he pitched forwards.  
"Careful." Shizuo advised, catching Izaya by his shoulder "If Shinra comes back and you're damaged I won't get paid."  
Tearing away from him Izaya collapsed onto the bed and glared up at him, not saying anything. After a few moments of silence he finally smirked and shrugged "Well, I don't quite understand what's going on here but your job is over." he picked up his jacket that was on a chair near the bed and pulled it over his shoulders "I'll be leaving now."  
Izaya acted confident, but as soon as he put weight on his legs they buckled again. Once again, he lowered himself to the floor.  
"Shinra said that you won't be able to leave for a while." Shizuo warned, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest "He also mentioned something about fever like symptoms. "  
"Where is Shinra?" Izaya questioned, eyeing Shizuo from his position on the floor "I... don't remember much of what happened." he said hesitantly, obviously not pleased to show any kind of weakness to Shizuo.  
"He got a paid vacation and left me to deal with you." Shizuo snorted "Not his best idea."  
Izaya let out a short bark of laughter "I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet, what are you waiting for?"  
Shizuo took a few moments to consider his question before he explained "Well, for one, I'm getting paid and Shinra has--" he quickly cut off his sentence before he announced to the one person he hated the most, that Shinra had blackmail on him. Trying to recover from the sudden stop he added "And Celty asked me to." it was a sad excuse, but the flea wasn't in the position to be asking questions.  
Raising an eyebrown Izaya looked at him quizzical and shrugged "I suppose money makes the world go round." lifting an arms he smirked "Then that means you can't hurt me, and you have to take care of me." he opened his hands and waited for Shizuo to lift him back onto the bed "I'll have to make the best of this situation."  
Shizuo glowered at him but lifted the shorter man off the ground and dropped him back onto the bed "Don't expect much sympathy from me." he grunted, his glower turning to a smirk "As long as you don't die I still get my money."  
"So mean." Izaya sighed dramatically, lifting his hand to his head with a pained 'tsk'.  
"As much fun it is to see you suffer, i'll get you some pain medication." Shizuo said, pushing off the wall and opening the door. The flea must have been in a decent amount of pain because he didn't object, simply laying back against the pillows.  
Shizuo walked back into the hall, closing the door behind him, and sauntered into the kitchen. Glancing over the rows of medicine Shinra kept he picked out the correct bottle and filled a glass with water. If there was one medicine he knew, it was one for pain.  
Hesitating at the door an image of Izaya lunging at him with a knife as he opened the door flashed through his head. "I'm coming in." he warned. Holding the bottle and glass in one hand and using the other to open the door. As it turned out his fear was for nothing, Izaya was still slumped against the bed, his hand over his eyes.  
"Here." Shizuo offered placing the glass on the bed. He unscrewed the bottle and placed two tablets beside the water "Shinra says you can take medicine, but nothing too powerful." "  
Did you poison it?" Izaya asked, glaring at him from under his hand.  
"I won't get paid." Shizuo replied with a shrug.  
Izaya inspected the water for a few moments before popping the tablets into his mouth and hesitantly lifting the water. It was obviously difficult for him, but he didn't ask for help and his stance told Shizuo not to offer any.  
Bang  
Izaya groaned "Could you be quite Shizu-chan?" he opened one eye to glare "If you haven't noticed, i'm trying to get some rest.  
"That wasn't me!" Shizuo snapped.  
"Then go find what did it, and throw it out the window."  
Deciding against arguing with him, Shizuo left the room and padded over to the front door. He twisted the lock and opened the door with a wide swing, almost slamming it into the wall on the outside. A gust of chilly wind hit him and Shizuo had to stop himself from shivering. "The air conditioning must be broken." he muttered to himself as his gaze scanned the hallway.  
Finding nothing capable of making the sound they had heard before he returned to the room and sat down on the couch with a exasperated huff. His phone buzzed in his pocket. A message from Shinra was on the front screen. Automatically expecting the worse Shizuo opened the message.  
How is it going? I'm sure you aren't interested in out trip, but I still need to check up on you.  
Shizuo rolled his eyes and replied. The flea woke up earlier, but like you said he isn't able to move much. I gave him some medication for a head ache.  
Good to hear it! But i'll say it again, please don't kill him. And I know this may sound strange, but has anything been out of the ordinary?  
Shizuo considered his question and decided it wasn't necessary to mention the loud bang they had heard before. Nothing much. Why?  
It took a few minutes before the doctor replied. This may sound crazy, but our building is haunted. Me and Celty have never had much trouble but we often hear people talk about loud bangs and other ghostly interactions.  
Rolling his eyes, Shizuo replied. I highly doubt that. Just before he sent the message a voice behind him said "You aren't going to tell him about the bang?"  
Swearing loudly and dropping his phone, Shizuo turned and came face to face with Izaya. "What are you doing?!" he snapped, calming himself and picking up his phone. Adding I have to go, talk to you later to his message before sending it.  
"I just came in since I got bored." Izaya said defensively "Do you know how long it took in my condition?" he made his way around the couch, using it as a crutch, and flopped down into the arm chair "You never answered my question."  
"Why would I need to tell him about a stupid sound?" Shizuo grunted, making sure to keep one eye on the flea at all times.  
Smirking Izaya replied "But what about the ghosts?"  
It was obvious that the flea didn't believe in it either, but he insisted on bugging Shizuo with the topic. Rolling his eyes Shizuo waved off the question "Ghost's don't exist."  
"You know Celty, i'm surprised you don't believe in ghosts."  
"Celty is different."  
Izaya dropped the topic and look to the kitchen "I'm hungry." he looked at Shizuo expecting him to fetch some food.  
"Get your own." Shizuo scoffed, putting his feet up on the table "You seem to be getting better so I shouldn't have to do everything for you."  
"I'm feeling faint." Izaya ranted dramatically and leaned back against the seat, his eyes closed "Shinra won't pay you if I die from starvation."  
"If you get hungry enough you'll get it yours-" he was cut off by another bang, this time coming from the wall behind Izaya. It was almost sudden enough to make him jump. A few seconds after the sound, another cold breeze wafted through the room.  
"I don't normally believe in things like this, Shizu-chan." Izaya croaked quietly "But I don't think that was normal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting to the more entertaining chapters! Comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading


	4. The Haunting Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! My laptop broke and I didn't get it fixed until about a week later. I just got it back today. Thanks for the comments and kudos, I hope you like this chapter ^^

Izaya stumbled to his feet and took a few steps away from the wall before being forced to lunge at the couch, landing right beside Shizuo "That's funny Shizu-chan." he stuttered "You can stop the charade now, it's not working." though his words were strong, Izaya was pressed up against Shizuo fearfully.  
"You honestly think i'd go to the work of planning a haunting for you?" Shizuo snorted "Dream on."  
Another loud bang cut off their argument. I've had enough of this! Shizuo thought to himself as he got to his feet "I'm going to go see what's there." Izaya grabbed his arm and looked up at him nervously "You can come if you want." Shizuo rolled his eyes.  
Izayas' eyes hardened "Oh please, why would I want to come with you." a cold breeze wafted through the room "But I suppose you would be a good sacrifice... so i'll come with you." he got shakily to his feet, and leaned heavily against Shizuo, unfortunately his legs were still a bit weak.  
Shizuo said nothing, he was against starting another fight in the circumstances, so he simply walked to the wall and pressed his ear up against it. He couldn't hear anything. "I guess there's nothing here." Izaya pulled on his shirt and pointed to a door a few feet away.  
"Look at that Shizu-chan." he hissed "I wonder what's behind the door."  
"Might as well check it out." Shizuo replied, walking over to the door. He hesitated at when he got to it "Stop acting so nervous!" he snapped, glaring down at the flea "Now i'm stating to get nervous to."  
"I'm not nervous!" Izaya snarled "Here, I'll prove it." he pushed away from Shizuo and using the door for support he opened the door.  
"Oi, what are do-" Shizuo grabbed Izayas shoulder and froze. Inside the room was quite... a sight. It was completely dark besides a dim light above a table. The table was white with smears of dark red across it, to the left was a small rolling table. On the table was rusted scalpels, scissors and all kinds of creepy looking tools. "What does Shinra even do in this room?" Shizuo said softly "This looks like an abandoned hospital." he walked over to a table "I think I saw something like this in a movie once..."  
"What do you think was making that noise?" Izaya inquired, picking up one of the rusty scissors "I don't think anything that entered here ever left."  
"Who knows."  
At the end of the room was a large hole in the wall, Shizuo couldn't see what was on the other side since the room was poorly lit. "I wonder what this is." Shizuo walked over, Izaya close behind.  
"Let's just leave." Izaya said quickly, grabbing Shizuos' shirt "I don't think Shinra would want us messing with whatever that is."  
"I didn't think you'd be such a wimp, especially for someone in your line of work." Shizuo taunted.  
"You're sweating a lot to." Izaya pointed out "It looks like you're the one who's scared."  
"What was that?!" Shizuo fumed, grabbing Izaya by the front of his shirt.  
Before their argument could escalate into a fist fight a moan caught their attention. They both turned to look at the hole stiffly. What came out was something they were not expecting. It was a humanoid figure, stumbling from the darkness. It was moaning, like it was in pain, and slowly shuffling towards them. Izaya reached for a knife but after realizing he wasn't wearing his coat he took a step back. Shizuo reached out for a weapon but couldn't find the table without turning his back on the figure.  
The pair both tired to hold back a yelp of surprise. The figure coughed and a warm liquid splashed at their feet, it moved its head so it was looking at them. That was all the pair could take. Shizuo spun and ran from the room "Don't leave me you coward!" Izaya yelled, hobbling after the fleeing man.  
Shizuo 'tsked' and grabbed the others arm "Hurry!" Once out of the room Shizuo shoved the door shut and pushed the couch in front of it "Heh, that was... startling." he gulped "You were totally terrified."   
Izaya laughed nervously "Oh please, you were out of there faster than I was."  
Shizuo dropped the subject and collapsed on the arm chair, his heart felt like it was going to burst and his nerves were on edge. He quickly calmed himself and turned to Izaya "I'm sure we were just imagining things, we got ourselves worked up over nothing."  
"Yeah, i'll open the door and prove it." Izaya nodded, his hand twitching slightly as he reached for the couch.  
"No!" Shizuo sputtered "We don't need to open that anyways." he tried to come up with a good reason to keep the door closed, locked and barricaded.  
"Let's do that." Izaya jumped at the suggestion "No reason to anyways...."  
"I'm going to call Shinra." Shizuo growled. He should've told me about that... Oh wait, he did say something about ghosts. Mentally slapping himself Shizuo pulled out his phone and clicked on Shirnas number. The phone beeped a few times and a machine replied "The number you have called it either turned off or outside the calling area." He also tried Celty but was greeted with the same reply. Shizio swore and closed his phone, shoving it back into his pocket "Looks like we're on our own, neither picked up."  
"I have an idea!" Izaya chirped enthusiastically.  
That was a quick change of attitude...  
"How about we turn this into a competition, the one who can stay here the longest wins."  
Shizuo thought over the game and rolled his eyes "Why not, Shinra advised us to stay here anyways." he agreed "It's not like the ghost is real anyways, it was just our nerves."  
Izaya smirked and clapped his hands "It's a deal then!" he considered the deal and smiled "How about a little bet than?"  
"What kind of bet?" Shizuo could already feel that this wouldn't end well.  
"If I win then you have to do whatever I say for a whole day, and if you win i'll do whatever you say for a day."  
When Shizuo hesitated Izaya added "Unless you're too scared to stay here."  
That sealed the deal. "Fine!" Shizuo fumed "I'll do it, but i'll be the one winning." he realized that nothing good would come from this bet, but when it came to Izaya he had little self-control "You'll regret making this deal when I have you working like a slave."  
"Excellent!" Izaya nodded, ignoring the other mans threats, and clapping his hands together "But before we begin we still have one, small, problem, i'm still hungry."


	5. Chapter 5

Shinra may have been a great doctor, but apparently he didn't keep much food in the house. After a quick search they came to the conclusion that there was no food worth eating in the house. The best thing they he found was some sketchy looking soup which neither wanted to test.  
"This is terrible!" Izaya cried dramatically "What am I going to do without food!?"  
Shizuo simply scoffed at his attempts. Izaya made his way over to Shizuo, slowly, and grabbed the collar of his shirt "Don't scoff at me!" he snarled, eyes narrowed "How about you make yourself useful and go pick up some food?"  
"Fine!" Shizuo quickly pushed the flea away and took a step back, "I'll go get something from the convenient store." he turned to leave and almost jolted with surprise as another cold breeze wafted through the room.  
"On second thought," Izaya hobbled over to him and wrapped an arm around Shizuos' "I"ll come with you, you'll probably poison my order or something if I don't."  
"No. If someone sees us together I'm not sure how i'll be able to explain it." he attempted to pull away his arm, but the fleas grip wasn't wavering. Shizuo opened his mouth to snap at him again, but as soon as the first word left his mouth a large BANG from the door they had covered silenced him. "Fine." quickly pulling the flea to the door he opened it and walked out "But you'll have to wear a disguise."  
-  
Izaya eventually decided on a long coat and baseball cap that he'd pull over his eyes if anyone was caught looking at them.  
"Maybe you should wear a wig to." Shizuo considered, completely serious.  
"No, I won't lower myself that far, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled "And you might become attracted to me if i'm too cute."  
"You wish." Shizuo scoffed "But i'm not into fleas."  
They ended their bantering there and left Shinras apartment building, doing there best to stay out of public eye, which was hard, until they reached the nearest convenient store.  
"This coat is hot." Izaya complained "Can I take it off now, I doubt many people know me here anyways." without waiting for a reply he stripped the coat off and dropped it in Shizuos arms. Noticing Shizuos look of disgust he said "It's polite for the date to carry a coat."  
"I'm not your date!"  
Izaya laughed "Well you could technically call this a date." he latched onto Shizuos arm again "You should be honored I'm taking away from my valuable time to go get a convinient store dinner with you."  
"You don't have choice but to stay." Shizuo growled, giving up on shaking the flea off.  
"Shizuo is that you?"  
The pair stiffened. Izaya pulled the cap over his eyes and kept his head low, moving behind the taller man. Shizuo turned and came face to face with Erika Karisawa. This coudln't being anything good.  
"H-hello Karisawa-san." Izaya stuttered.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, glancing curiously at Izaya "Who's that?"  
"Shizuo struggled to find an answer, and before he could answer Erika took a step towards Izaya threateningly, a cat-like smile on her face "Is she you're girlfriend." she theorized. With a gasp she continued "Did you kiss her yet?" Erika elbowed Shizuos side "Did you already sleep with her?" despite all of her taunting she didn't seem to please with the face he had a girlfriend.  
Even with his best efforts Shizuo couldn't keep a light blush from creeping up his face "He's not my girlfriend!" he snapped, the immediately regretting his words, bit his tounge.  
"He?" her eyes lit up with interest and she turned back to Izaya her eyes filling with a sort of evil light "Let's see who you are."  
Izaya was also as red as, or maybe even more, as Shizuo. He took a panicked step back and faltered, his limbs still weak from the drugs. How long would that last?! And Erika sprang forwards , ripping off his hat.  
She gasped, then laughed darkly "I knew it, I've always been right." she dropped the hat and turned back to Shizuo. Walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder she gave him a thumbs up "I approve." and with that she was gone, disappearing into the street.  
"What was that about...?" Izaya picked u his cap and returned it to his head, glancing at Shizuo for an answer.  
"I'm not sure I want to know." Shizuo confessed "But I'm sure it was nothing good."  
Quick to shake off the awkward atmosphere Izaya pulled at Shizuos arm "Well, that did nothing to cure my hunger, let's get going."  
-  
On their way they passed several restaurants, all of which Izaya wanted to go to, but Shizuo would have none of it. "We've already been seen once, I don't need anyone else seeing this." he was worried that Erika had already blabbed her experience to the rest of her group, but he hadn't gotten a call, or even a text from their group.  
"Shizu-chan, we're here." Izaya tugged at him before he walked past the store, lost in thought.  
They entered the store, thankfully for the most part it was empty. Only one or two people inside. Shizuo let Izaya wander off to find what he wanted and Shizuo chose a bottle of milk and a sandwich for himself while Izaya came back with a package of fatty tuna. Shizuo ended up having to pay and they were out within five minutes  
Once outside they made their way back to the streets they were using before, avoiding the prying gaze of the people of Ikebukuro. Just as they entered a park near Shinras apartment a loud cough stopped them.  
"Well if it isn't Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro."  
A man with his face wrapped in bandaged walked up to them. His right arm was broken and his nose was crooked.  
"Ah." Shizuo finally realized who he was "You're the one I beat up earlier," his hand drifted up to his arm "the one who managed to land a hit on me."  
The man smirked "I'm glad you remember me, but this will be your last time." he snapped his fingers and a group of people came from the shadows around them.  
Normally they would have been taken care of in seconds, people such as these were no match for Shizuos strength. But one came from behind and grabbed Izaya, holding a knife to his neck "Surrender quietly and we'll release your girlfriend.  
"We're not dating!" They both replied sharply.  
While his attention was directed elsewhere the group that his back was facing jumped forwards, all flicking out their knives. Izaya, refusing the even think of Shizuo rescuing him, turned and elbowed the man in the face. He dropped the knife and stumbled back, hand coming up to cover his likely broken nose. Blood dripped through his fingers and he turned to flee. Izaya scooped the knife off the ground and smirked "Weak."  
Shizuo turned to face the hoard coming towards him. They were easily blown away. Once he was finished he turned back to face Izaya. Izaya had taken care of quite a few people by himself, even in the state he was in. But as his back was turned to the heaps of knocked out people one stood and stumbled forward, digging a knife deep into Shizuos side.  
Izaya threw the knife in his hand and it dug into the mans shoulder.  
"I'm surprised he could still move." Shizuo hissed, wincing in pain. The knife was buried in his right shoulder, the blood from the wound was soaking his white shirt scarlet. "Lets just go back, i'm starting to get hungry to."  
They eventually got back, both of them slowed by their injuries. Izaya hadn't been injured in the fight but the medicine was still in his system and Shizuo was weakened by the blood loss. As they entered the apartment Shizuo walked to the large bathroom and looked at the wound in the mirror. He had left the knife in to avoid more bleeding. For anyone else it might have been a problem, but for Shizuo the most he would have to do it take out the knife and wrap the wound.  
"Let me get that for you." Izaya padded up and reached for the knife.  
"Oh no, I don't trust you anywhere near my with a knife."  
"I took out the one who stabbed you." Izaya replied defiantly, his cheeks puffed out slightly "I don't want blood all over Shinras apartment."  
The sting of the knife was getting irritating, so Shizuo finally sighed in defeat "Fine, but I can see you in the mirror, don't try anything."  
Rolling his eyes Izaya nodded "Fine, fine." he reached up and extracted the knife with an expert hand. Blood flowed from the new wound "Take off your shirt." he was silent for a moment before his face grew red. What Erika said seemed to have affected both of them.  
Shizuo removed the shirt with his left arm, his right shoulder yowled in pain if he moved his arm too much, and tossed it into the sink.  
"I'll be right back." Izaya dissappeared then came back with a first aid kit moments later. He soaked a hand towel and cleaned the blood that was dripping down Shizuos back, then cleaned around the wound. "Your healing abilities are incredible." Izaya noted, applying some medicine to the cut "If it was anyone else they'd need stitches." Izaya finished by wrapping the wound with some clean bandages "Done." he slapped Shizuo on the shoulder "Let's go eat."  
Wincing slightly Shizuo nodded "Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they're a bit out of character DX But I hope you liked the chapter! If you'd like to see anything happen feel free to suggest it in the comments. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Shinra may have been a great doctor, but apparently he didn't keep much food in the house. After a quick search they came to the conclusion that there was no food worth eating in the house. The best thing they he found was some sketchy looking soup which neither wanted to test.  
"This is terrible!" Izaya cried dramatically "What am I going to do without food!?"  
Shizuo simply scoffed at his attempts. Izaya made his way over to Shizuo, slowly, and grabbed the collar of his shirt "Don't scoff at me!" he snarled, eyes narrowed "How about you make yourself useful and go pick up some food?"  
"Fine!" Shizuo quickly pushed the flea away and took a step back, "I'll go get something from the convenient store." he turned to leave and almost jolted with surprise as another cold breeze wafted through the room.  
"On second thought," Izaya hobbled over to him and wrapped an arm around Shizuos' "I"ll come with you, you'll probably poison my order or something if I don't."  
"No. If someone sees us together I'm not sure how i'll be able to explain it." he attempted to pull away his arm, but the fleas grip wasn't wavering. Shizuo opened his mouth to snap at him again, but as soon as the first word left his mouth a large BANG from the door they had covered silenced him. "Fine." quickly pulling the flea to the door he opened it and walked out "But you'll have to wear a disguise."  
-  
Izaya eventually decided on a long coat and baseball cap that he'd pull over his eyes if anyone was caught looking at them.  
"Maybe you should wear a wig to." Shizuo considered, completely serious.  
"No, I won't lower myself that far, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled "And you might become attracted to me if i'm too cute."  
"You wish." Shizuo scoffed "But i'm not into fleas."  
They ended their bantering there and left Shinras apartment building, doing there best to stay out of public eye, which was hard, until they reached the nearest convenient store.  
"This coat is hot." Izaya complained "Can I take it off now, I doubt many people know me here anyways." without waiting for a reply he stripped the coat off and dropped it in Shizuos arms. Noticing Shizuos look of disgust he said "It's polite for the date to carry a coat."  
"I'm not your date!"  
Izaya laughed "Well you could technically call this a date." he latched onto Shizuos arm again "You should be honored I'm taking away from my valuable time to go get a convinient store dinner with you."  
"You don't have choice but to stay." Shizuo growled, giving up on shaking the flea off.  
"Shizuo is that you?"  
The pair stiffened. Izaya pulled the cap over his eyes and kept his head low, moving behind the taller man. Shizuo turned and came face to face with Erika Karisawa. This coudln't being anything good.  
"H-hello Karisawa-san." Izaya stuttered.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, glancing curiously at Izaya "Who's that?"  
"Shizuo struggled to find an answer, and before he could answer Erika took a step towards Izaya threateningly, a cat-like smile on her face "Is she you're girlfriend." she theorized. With a gasp she continued "Did you kiss her yet?" Erika elbowed Shizuos side "Did you already sleep with her?" despite all of her taunting she didn't seem to please with the face he had a girlfriend.  
Even with his best efforts Shizuo couldn't keep a light blush from creeping up his face "He's not my girlfriend!" he snapped, the immediately regretting his words, bit his tounge.  
"He?" her eyes lit up with interest and she turned back to Izaya her eyes filling with a sort of evil light "Let's see who you are."  
Izaya was also as red as, or maybe even more, as Shizuo. He took a panicked step back and faltered, his limbs still weak from the drugs. How long would that last?! And Erika sprang forwards , ripping off his hat.  
She gasped, then laughed darkly "I knew it, I've always been right." she dropped the hat and turned back to Shizuo. Walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder she gave him a thumbs up "I approve." and with that she was gone, disappearing into the street.  
"What was that about...?" Izaya picked u his cap and returned it to his head, glancing at Shizuo for an answer.  
"I'm not sure I want to know." Shizuo confessed "But I'm sure it was nothing good."  
Quick to shake off the awkward atmosphere Izaya pulled at Shizuos arm "Well, that did nothing to cure my hunger, let's get going."  
-  
On their way they passed several restaurants, all of which Izaya wanted to go to, but Shizuo would have none of it. "We've already been seen once, I don't need anyone else seeing this." he was worried that Erika had already blabbed her experience to the rest of her group, but he hadn't gotten a call, or even a text from their group.  
"Shizu-chan, we're here." Izaya tugged at him before he walked past the store, lost in thought.   
They entered the store, thankfully for the most part it was empty. Only one or two people inside. Shizuo let Izaya wander off to find what he wanted and Shizuo chose a bottle of milk and a sandwich for himself while Izaya came back with a package of fatty tuna. Shizuo ended up having to pay and they were out within five minutes  
Once outside they made their way back to the streets they were using before, avoiding the prying gaze of the people of Ikebukuro. Just as they entered a park near Shinras apartment a loud cough stopped them.  
"Well if it isn't Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro."  
A man with his face wrapped in bandaged walked up to them. His right arm was broken and his nose was crooked.  
"Ah." Shizuo finally realized who he was "You're the one I beat up earlier," his hand drifted up to his arm "the one who managed to land a hit on me."  
The man smirked "I'm glad you remember me, but this will be your last time." he snapped his fingers and a group of people came from the shadows around them.  
Normally they would have been taken care of in seconds, people such as these were no match for Shizuos strength. But one came from behind and grabbed Izaya, holding a knife to his neck "Surrender quietly and we'll release your girlfriend.  
"We're not dating!" They both replied sharply.  
While his attention was directed elsewhere the group that his back was facing jumped forwards, all flicking out their knives. Izaya, refusing the even think of Shizuo rescuing him, turned and elbowed the man in the face. He dropped the knife and stumbled back, hand coming up to cover his likely broken nose. Blood dripped through his fingers and he turned to flee. Izaya scooped the knife off the ground and smirked "Weak."  
Shizuo turned to face the hoard coming towards him. They were easily blown away. Once he was finished he turned back to face Izaya. Izaya had taken care of quite a few people by himself, even in the state he was in. But as his back was turned to the heaps of knocked out people one stood and stumbled forward, digging a knife deep into Shizuos side.  
Izaya threw the knife in his hand and it dug into the mans shoulder.  
"I'm surprised he could still move." Shizuo hissed, wincing in pain. The knife was buried in his right shoulder, the blood from the wound was soaking his white shirt scarlet. "Lets just go back, i'm starting to get hungry to."  
They eventually got back, both of them slowed by their injuries. Izaya hadn't been injured in the fight but the medicine was still in his system and Shizuo was weakened by the blood loss. As they entered the apartment Shizuo walked to the large bathroom and looked at the wound in the mirror. He had left the knife in to avoid more bleeding. For anyone else it might have been a problem, but for Shizuo the most he would have to do it take out the knife and wrap the wound.  
"Let me get that for you." Izaya padded up and reached for the knife.  
"Oh no, I don't trust you anywhere near my with a knife."  
"I took out the one who stabbed you." Izaya replied defiantly, his cheeks puffed out slightly "I don't want blood all over Shinras apartment."  
The sting of the knife was getting irritating, so Shizuo finally sighed in defeat "Fine, but I can see you in the mirror, don't try anything."  
Rolling his eyes Izaya nodded "Fine, fine." he reached up and extracted the knife with an expert hand. Blood flowed from the new wound "Take off your shirt." he was silent for a moment before his face grew red. What Erika said seemed to have affected both of them.  
Shizuo removed the shirt with his left arm, his right shoulder yowled in pain if he moved his arm too much, and tossed it into the sink.  
"I'll be right back." Izaya dissappeared then came back with a first aid kit moments later. He soaked a hand towel and cleaned the blood that was dripping down Shizuos back, then cleaned around the wound. "Your healing abilities are incredible." Izaya noted, applying some medicine to the cut "If it was anyone else they'd need stitches." Izaya finished by wrapping the wound with some clean bandages "Done." he slapped Shizuo on the shoulder "Let's go eat."  
Wincing slightly Shizuo nodded "Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they're a bit out of character >.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late ^^; I hope you enjoy!

They ate in an awkward silence until Shizuo asked "I didn't know you could wrap a wound." he had always assumed the only thing the flea was good as was destroying things, and making others mad. It had been quite the surprise to find out he was actually decent in medicine.  
"I have many different talents." Izaya chided, stuffing some tuna into his mouth. He nodded satisfactorily and swallowed the mouthful "Delicious."  
Once they had both finished their meals it was getting late. Even if Izaya was energetic before, he was still sick. At this point he was completely drained, eyes blinking slowly and teetering dangerously. Rolling his eyes Shizuo picked the flea up by the back of his shirt and tossed him into the guest bed "Shinra mentioned to get a lot of rest."  
Izaya was too tired to complain and simply buried into the covers and pillows, giving a contented sigh. He was asleep within seconds.  
He must be tired. Shizuo thought, closing the door behind him. If had been him, Shizuo wouldn't trust the flea to not kill him in his sleep. If Izaya had willingly fallen asleep he must have been too tired to care what happened after he had passed out. "You'd better consider yourself lucky i'm getting paid to keep you alive."  
Unfortunately for Shizuo, there was only one extra bed and he wasn't particularly inclined to sleep in Celtys or Shinras. Making himself comfortable on the couch Shizuo flipped off the light and pulled out his phone, using his arm as a pillow. He still hadn't heard back from Shinra, not even Celty had replied. Huffing in irritation Shizuo turned to his side and closed his eyes. Slowly drifting off into a light sleep.  
It had felt like only a few minutes when a loud bang startled him from sleep. "I'm getting tired of this." Shizuo growled, slowly getting up. His first thought was the flea had somehow slipped off the bed again but that turned out to be wrong when a voice hissed.  
"Was that you?"  
Shizuo heard shuffling and was aware of a presence to his left "No, I thought that was you." Shizuo replied, recognizing the fleas voice.  
An eerie voiced echoed around the room. It was too quite to pick out specific words, but just enough to send the pair into battle mode. Both jumping up, and pressing their backs together so nothing could sneak up on them.  
It had been a few moments since the voice stopped, and Shizuo was beginning to think they had heard things when a loud laugh broke the new found silence. Shizuo sucked in a breath and waited for something to burst out at them like it had yesterday.  
After a good ten minutes had passed, both relaxed, collapsing onto the couch. "I'm really starting to think this place is haunted." Izaya hissed quietly, not raising his voice higher than a whisper. His voice wavered slightly as he added "Shinra should have warned us about this...."  
-  
Neither got sleep that night. Once morning arrived they were both tired, nerves racked and irritation levels high. Izaya refused to stay in the apartment alone, so he accompanied Shizuo to the convenient store again to get food for the day. They spent the whole walk their arguing. Nothing they argued about was very argue worthy, but their nerves were frayed.  
"That scarf was red-orange!" Izaya snarled  
"Fine!" Shizuo finally caved. They had spent the last five minutes arguing about a scarf "But it's obviously red."  
"Ugh!" Izaya sighed and tired to walk away.   
"Oi! Get back here." Shizuo sped up his pace and snatched the flea by the back of his shirt "I don't get paid if you get mugged."  
By now they had gathered a crowd. Izaya was wearing a disguise, but many people knew Shizuo. Some took pictures while some whispered to their friends. A few laughs come from the crowd. The whole city would know about this within an hour.  
-  
Luckily they had gotten back to the apartment without much more incident. As you would have expected, Izaya made Shizuo carry the bags saying "You're not sick." And Shizuo, too tired to care, had complied.  
It was around noon when Shizuo noticed something was wrong. It had been about thirty minutes since the fleas last comment. At the moment Izaya was lying on the couch, his back facing Shizuo and his face buried into the cushions.  
"You still alive?" Shizuo inquired, padding over to the motionless body. When he didn't get a reply Shizuo turned the flea over.  
Izayas face was flushed, cheeks red, and his breathing was rasp. Before now he hadn't exhibited any signs of fever but it looks like Shinra was right about him having fever like symptoms.  
"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Shizuo sighed, picking the man up bridal style and carrying him to the guest room. He gently laid the man among the covers and turned to leave the room.   
Coming back a few minutes later with some pain medications and a glass of water. Izaya was still panting, but his eyes were open. They were warm with fever. He didn't comment when Shizuo gave him the medicine, helping him with the water.  
It was when Shizuo was about to leave when he showed his first signs of restraint. As Shizuo turned to leave he reached out of the covers and grabbed the mans shirt "Don't leave." he croaked, trying to sound hurt.  
Shizuo could tell the man wanted him to stay, but covered it up with a sarcastic or fake hurt tone. "Fine." he huffed, sitting beside the bed. Izaya could act like such a child when he was sick. It was totally out of character and threw Shizuo off.  
After opening one eye to make sure the blond man was still in the room Izaya nodded slightly and drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but sweet :3 Please leave a comment on your way out. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Izaya slept through most of the next day. For all the sleep he got his fever refused to break, only lowering slightly around lunch time. It was third day Shizuo had spent with Izaya, and the fever left him with a nice break from the constant chatter Izaya usually spouted. And as nice as it was, Shizuo still had to admit he was bored.  
It was only around dinner when Izaya finally stirred. Shizuo happened to be in the room and went to get him a glass of water. "Thanks." Izaya croaked, his voice quiet. His hair was a mess and his shirt was crumpled, it was quite the sight.  
Shizuo had to turn away and cover a smirk with his hand. He had only ever seen Izaya at his best, usually irritating the hell out of Shizuo, but at his best. This new sight was funny, and different.  
"What are you laughing at?" the black haired man hissed, his red-brown eyes narrowing suspiciously "I don't think this is any laughing matter."   
Shizuo quickly got control over his laugh and turned back to face him "Nothing." he sat down on the chair near the bed "Need anything else?"  
Izaya considered his options "I want to take a bath."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me." he snapped "I feel all sweaty."  
"Well you do have a fever." Shizuo noted, just in case the flea had forgotten.  
Izaya held out his arms expectantly "Help me then," his face twisted into a embarrassed scowl "this fever had drained my energy." snapping his fingers he added "Once i'm done I also want something to eat."  
Shizuo glared at him "I'm not your slave." he growled, assisting him to the bathroom.  
Figuring the flea could bathe himself Shizuo left the room, not eager to help Izaya with cleaning himself. For now he would focus on food. The last time he had went to the store he picked up a few sandwiches "This should work." he wasn't planning on going on another ten minute walk just to get the flea something special.  
Izaya was done in about thirty minutes "Oi!" he called "Bring me something to change into." obviously not keen on changing back into his original clothing.  
Shizuo was tempted to kick the door in on his face but remembered his pay "Fine." and rummaged around in Shinras' clothing until he found something that might fit. It looked small enough for the flea, not that he had payed much attention to the fleas clothing. Nope. Not at all.  
Tossing it beside the door he saw a hand slip out from the slightly opened door and quickly retreat back inside. Within a minute Izaya was back out. His dark hair was damp, but his overall appearance looked better than it had a while ago. Shizuo helped him to the couch and handed him a sandwich. Thankfully Izaya didn't complain.  
"I doubt your wet hair will help." Shizuo pointed out as he returned to the bathroom, coming back with a towel. He tossed it on Izayas' head.  
"Dry it for me." he whined, taking another bite of the sandwich "But don't kill me."  
"Lazy." Shizuo huffed walked over and scrubbing his head with the dry towel. He was gentle, not too keen on breaking the fleas neck. All for the money of course. Not because he might, possibly, maybe feel bad about it. And he wouldn't miss him at all. Not in the least.  
-  
Once the pair had finished off the sandwiches Izaya was looking tired again. Shizuo had heard the fevers lasted two to three days and if the symptoms had started yesterday it would likely last until tomorrow, in some cases they could last up to two weeks. Shizuo prayed he wouldn't have to deal with a sick Izaya for more than a couple days. If he got better before Shinras return perhaps he could get let off of watch duty.  
The shorter man suddenly got to his feet and started to hobble back to his room, Shizuo following closely in case his legs gave out.  
Flopping onto the bed he rolled himself up in the blankets, only his face about his nose visible "It's coooold." he complained, voice muffled by the fabric.  
Shizuo could hardly believe this Izaya and the usual were the same. He acted like such a child when he was sick, constantly complaining. It was obvious that Izaya didn't get sick that often and when he did it was terrible for himself and anyone around him.  
"It's not like I can control the heater." Shizuo sighed. It was true. Ever since they weird happenings had started up, he couldn't get the heater to work. Fall was just beginning so the weather was still relatively warm during the day, but it got chilly during the later hours of the day and at night.  
"Do something."  
"I can't!" Shizuo defended himself.  
A devious smiled played on Izaya's mouth "Yes there is."  
Shizuo raised and eyebrow "And that is?" he quickly added "I'm not paying to get it fixed."  
"Nothing like that." Izaya shifted until he could lift his arm "You're practically a heater yourself."  
"I'm not getting in that bed with you."  
"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Izaya wailed "I'm going to die of the cold unless you do something." a pout replaced the smile "And you don't want to be cold either, do you?"  
"You'll stab me, or something worse." Shizuo didn't want to think of all the options the flea would have in such close quarters. Even worse, Shizuo might fall asleep, giving Izaya unlimited murder options.  
"I promise I won't." he lifted the blankets again invitingly "Your corpse won't be very warm."  
Shizuo turned to leave.  
"Come on!" Izaya wailed, puffing out his cheeks.  
A cold breeze gusted against Shizuo as he opened the door. Izaya complained in the back ground and a scratching on the door they had walled up resonated through the quiet room.  
Against his better judgement Shizuo turned back "If you try anything I'll snap your neck." he walked to the other side of the bed and sat down, placing a pillow between them "I'll be sleeping with one eye open tonight." he commented, mostly to himself. Making sure his back faced the other man, Shizuo settled into the warm covers.  
Izaya, obviously not getting, or ignoring, the pillow wall moved over and pressed his back against Shizuos "You are like a heater." he commented.  
Shizuo was now faced with a problem. Stay where he was and risk the flea attempting to murder him, or falling onto the floor. An idea crashed into his head. It was almost like those cartoons with the light bulb appearing over his head. Shizuo refused to let the flea be the only one making the other uncomfortable.   
Quickly spinning his body around he wrapped his arms around Izaya, keeping the fleas arm away from Shizuos body. Izaya let out a small squawk of surprise but didn't object. Instead he nuzzled into Shizuos arms, his only comment was "Warm."  
Shizuo had to admit that this position was much more comfortable, but he was practically hugging Izaya. If anyone ever saw them like this Shizuo would be mortified. He'd never live it down. But as Izaya had stated before, it was warm. And this way he would feel the fleas movements, warning him of any murder attempts.  
Having to do this with anyone else may have been terrible, but it almost seemed natural now. The shorter man was the correct height and was small enough for Shizuo to wrap his arms around him comfortably. I must be tired. Shizuo mentally argued. He hated Izaya more than anyone but tiredness had obviously messed with him and led him to this situation. It definitely wasn't his own, rational, choice. And he definitely wasn't enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos ^^ It always makes my day to see them! More Shizaya fluff in this chapter. Tho they're still out of character (I doubt they'd do something like this in canon ). I hope you guys don't mind. Next chapter we should get more into the haunting c: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I was on vacation last week so this was written quickly, I apologize for any mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! Thanks for putting up with my slow updates c: I don't want to sound greedy, but i'd really like some feedback. Even though i'm just writing this for fun, it's always nice to see what people think of my writing. Again, thanks for reading! It means a lot.

The next morning Shizuo woke the Izaya squirming in his arms. "Wake up Shizu-chan." the flea complained, wriggling around "It's morning already."  
Shizuo grumbled at the sudden waking but quickly reeled back, rolling off the bed and landing in a crouch. "What are you doing?!" he barked, glaring at the flea, who was still perched on the bed. He then remembered that he had been the one to wrap around the other man. A light blush flushed his face and he stood, turning to leave the room.  
Izaya made no comment, simply slumping back onto the bed. He still looked worn out, but it looked like the fever wasn't as high as it had been yesterday. His black hair was sticking out in ways Shizuo never thought it could, smirking he opened the door and left the room. Closing the door quietly behind him.  
Freezing as he entered the main room. The door they had blocked earlier was wide open. Cursing Shizuo dropped into a fighting stance, glancing around the room uneasily. Other than the open door and fallen couch nothing was out of place. Huffing and pushing back his hair Shizuo laughed at himself "What was I thinking." shaking himself Shizuo continued to the kitchen.   
A small pile of dishes had begun to pile up and the garbage's were stuffed. Shinra hadn't taken them out, and neither had Izaya or Shizuo. Yawning while muttering a few complaints Shizuo decided it was time to do some cleaning, he couldn't stand the thought of living with the flea and a mess. Too much trouble to deal with during one week. After taking out the garbage, relining the can, Shizuo returned to clean the dishes.  
Izaya had obviously gotten bored of waiting in the room, and despite his fever, was sitting in the main room flicking through channels. Turning his head as Shizuo entered the room he smirked "I never thought you would be one to do chores, you do tend to destroy a lot of things."  
"And whose fault it that?" Shizuo snarled, glaring daggers at the black haired man. His eyes wandered to the tv "What are you doing?"  
"I can't stay uninformed for so long, I don't know whats been happening lately." Izaya sighed, "It's going to be a pain to catch up again." he had a laptop resting on his legs, Shizuo hadn't noticed it before "I took the chance and borrowed Shinras' laptop." Izaya replied as soon as he noticed Shizuo looking at it, an innocent smile on his face.  
"How'd you get on?" Shizuo questioned, eyeing the flea carefully as he stacked the dishes in the dish washer.  
"The password wasn't that hard." Izaya shrugged, turning his attention back to the news.  
Leaving Izaya to his information gathering Shizuo finished the dishes and cleaned up a few more things that had caught his attention. Once done with all that had caught his eyes Shizuo flopped down onto the arm chair and watched the news. Izaya did have a point, in the past few days he hadn't heard much on what was happening in the city.  
Thankfully he hadn't missed much. The city had actually been quite calm. Of course you had a few incidents including gangs, but nothing on a large scale. Once done explaining the incident the tv turned to news. Shizuo found this boring. Apparently it was going to rain, but it wasn't like he would be out in it anyways.  
"Shizu-chan." Izaya sang "I'm hungry."  
"You seem to be fine, get your own food."  
"Fine." Izaya pouted and got to his feet, slowly making his way to the kitchen.  
The gentle patter of rain started a few minutes later. "Guess they were right." Shizuo commented.  
Just as Izaya was returning the door Shizuo had re blocked started to move. The handle shook and a muffled voice came from the other side "Let me in."  
The pair froze. Looking to one another they nodded, coming to a silent agreement, no one was going to let whatever it was in. Thunder rumbled outside and lightning streaked across the darkening sky, taking the lights with it. The tv was silenced as the power was shot out, as were the lights.  
Shizuo moved closer to the flea, darkness making it hard to find him. "Scared Shizu-chan?" a voice mocked.  
"You wish, I just need a sacrifice."  
"I'm hurt!" Izaya said, his tone making it obvious he wasn't actually hurt.  
The door shook more and with a click... opened.  
Shizuo wasn't scared, simply not excited to fight an enemy in the darkness. "You can run anytime." he growled, taking a step back and bumping into the flea.  
"Ha, i'm not going to loose the bet."  
"What are you doing here?!" the voice snarled. The shape was slightly slumped over, but it was easy to tell whatever it was, was big. It drug something metal, thought Shizuo couldn't tell what it was.  
Neither replied.  
"Were you the ones who disrupted me before." the voice threatened "I'll ring your necks!"  
"You can try!" Izaya taunted.  
A flash of lightning lit the room. The man that stood in front of them was ghostly. His face was gaunt, eyes blood shot. The yellow teeth, showed by a snarl, were sharpened to harsh points almost like a shark. He lifted what he was carrying, a large saw. The ghost-like man was also dressed in a dark suit. Pitching forwards he swung his saw around.  
The room darkened again and Shizuo scrambled back, tripping over the fleas leg and taking the black haired man down with him. Cursing Izaya scrambled to his feet and stumbled to the nearest wall. A thump reached Shizuos ears, he assumed the saw imbetted itself in the ground.  
"You're going to pay for that!" his voice hissed.  
Shizuo and Izaya scrambled away, sprinting to the door. Bumping into plenty of walls, chairs, and tables in their rush. Shizuo ripped open the door and they both tumbled out. The phantom followed them and chased them from the apartment.  
The pair fled into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! This chapter is kinda short, but the next one will be good ;) I wrote this during church in my phone so its gonna have some mistakes. I'll fix them later.

"This is all your fault."

Izaya's voice was bitter, his irritated gaze on Shizuo. They were huddled under a tree, the rain falling down around them. If they weren't struck by lightning they'd die from hypothermia.

"You ran to." Shizuo growled, glaring right back at him.

"I only ran because you would have left me there." Izaya muttered, wrapping his arms around himself "And I'm in no position to fight back."

Shizuo huffed and glanced back at the building "I suppose you still have a cold, so this is worse for you."

Izaya perked up at his words, not having expected Shizuo to give so easily. His words had been correct though. It had been a long time since he was last sick and it was rare.

Finally fed up with the rain Shizuo got to his feet "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To my apartment."

Without waiting for a reply Shizuo stalked into the rain only glancing back once to see that Izaya was following.

-

The apartment was warm, but unusually quiet. Their clothes dripped with rain water as they stepped in. Neither had shoes, both had run out before they had put them on and they were also lacking coats.

Shizuo walked over to his closet and pulled out some new clothes, he refused to get his apartment more wet than it already was. Just as he was about to close it Izaya walked up and snatched some clothes.

"I don't want to be soaked either." Izaya defended himself, quickly walking to the nearest door. He passed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Shizuo growled lowly but shook off his irritation and changed into the dry clothes. His mood was much better now that he wasn't dripping wet.

The bathroom door clicked and Izaya walked out. Shizuos clothing was obviously to large for the shorter man and hung on his frame, the pants just managing to stay on.

A light blush flared to Shizuos cheeks but he simply discarded the feelings. 'I must be getting sick to.'

Pulling his phone out of his discarded pants pocket he looked at the time. It was only around three. Thankfully his phone hadn't been damaged, after enough run ins with the flea he had finally gotten a practically indestructible phone.

He noticed Izaya rummaging around "What are you doing?"

Izaya turned to him, blanket in arms "I was looking for a blanket, as you can tell."

Shizuo snorted "I guess even fleas get cold."

Glaring coldly at him Izaya wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and sat down on the couch.

The blonds apartment was small, but had everything you'd need to live. A small tv, a kitchen, couch, and a bed room.

"This place is pretty boring." Izaya finally said, his gaze sweeping the area "I was expecting something more...." He waved his hands, trying to find the right word.

"I don't spend a lot of time here." Shizuo replied defensively "And it's already pretty small, I don't need any more crap."

Izaya hummed thoughtfully but didn't comment. After a few more moments of silence he asked "Do you have anything to do?" 

"I'm not going to go out of my way to entertain you." Shizuo snorted.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"I said-"

"Truth or dare?" Izaya ignored his complaints.

"I'm not a child... Dare."

Grinning Izaya clapped "Good choice." Contemplating his choices Izaya finally nodded "I dare you to eat hot sauce straight."

Shizuo had honestly expected something worse. He stared at the black haired man, fully expecting him to say he was kidding and dare him to cut off his own tongue.

"What are you waiting for? If you don't do it I'll punish you."

Accepting his good luck Shizuo sighed and got to his feet taking the hot sauce out of his refrigerator and opening the cap. Scowling his squirted some into his mouth, wincing at the taste.

"Gross." He coughed getting a drink of water his mouth sizzling in pain.

Once the pain had subsided he went and sat back down across from Izaya "Truth or dare?" He snarled.

"Hmmmm...." Izaya titled his head, thinking "I'll go for a dare as well."

They went back and forth for a good thirty minutes before it started to get out of hand. Shizuo dared Izaya to sing a song, and complete it with a dance, expecting him to back down. When he didn't Izaya dared him to draw a face in his stomach.

"Fine!" Shizuo snapped, refusing to back down.

Now it was Shizuos turn to do a dare. Neither of them had done a truth yet, it was a sign of weakness. "I dare you to dress up like a girl."

Izaya tsked "And where do you expect me to get clothes like that?" He had been on the Internet like he'd been a girl, but had never dressed up like one. But he couldn't lose now.

Shizuo smirked and pulled a dress out of his closet "This was sent to me as a prank, never did catch the one that did it."

Izaya hissed and cursed the one who dared prank Shizuo. Perhaps it has been a dare.

Snatching the dress Izaya got up and stomped into the bathroom.

-

He came back out a few minutes later. Shizuo had to admit he looked good. The dress fit his feminine figure well.

Izaya huffed and sat down, his glare murderous. This time he was determined to make Shizuo give up. "I dare you to... Kiss me."

Shizuo coughed "What!?"

"On the lips."

Shizuo turned a dark red and looked away.

"Looks like I win." Izaya laughed and folded his arms triumphantly "It's already Shizu-chan not everyone can wi-"

His words were cut off as Shizuo lurched forward, pining the black haired man to the ground.

"You asked for it."


End file.
